Community Events
Community Events, unlike regular events, partially depend on participation from the overall community of players. There are two prizes that can be awarded to players during the event - a Personal Prize and a Community Prize. The Prizes can even be "limited-time animals and decorations you might have missed in the past." The prizes can be items you already have, even if they are animals. The Personal Prize is awarded to players who reach the given goal of individual participation. As the player progresses towards the goal, four smaller prizes are awarded at set intervals. The Community Prize is awarded to EVERY player if the community as a whole reaches the given community goal. Players will receive the Community Prize even if they were not able to reach the individual goal for the Personal Prize. But it does seem like players must at least have visited their village and tapped the community event icon. If you didn't do so while the event was ongoing, you will not receive the community prize the next time you visit your village. When a Community Event is active, there will be an icon in the same spot regular event icons appear. The event screen shows the prizes available, the individual player's progress towards the Personal Prize, and the community's progress towards the Community Prize. None of your actions in your village will count towards progress towards your goals until you tap on the event icon and "start" the event. Once you do so, you will receive a message that the event has begun. For events that require collecting from specific animals, there will be a "Rush All" option on the event screen. You can pay to speed up the collect timers on all the involved animals at the same time. The price is half of what it would cost to rush all of them individually. The number changes over time because the amount you'd need to rush each animal decreases as it gets closer to its recharge time, or disappears entirely as an animal becomes ready to collect. This option was introduced during the "Fun Love" event. During events involving collecting from certain animals, a ribbon will be added to the upper left corner of any of those animals in the Shop, making it easier for players to find and purchase the necessary animals. This feature was added in July 2014. Kung Fu Community "Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat!" Dates: August 25-?, 2014 Personal Prize: Dolphin *Awarded at: 900 **You need 1,500 at level 63 *at 100, you get 1,530,000 , **you get 2,010,000 at level 83 *at 150, you get 10 , *at 300, you get a Lollipops, *at 600, you get a Beach Resort. *Note: For this Kung Fu Scrat event, the amounts needed to reach each prize seems to depend on your level. First numbers given are for players at level 30. Community Prize: Scrat Memorial *Awarded at: 150,000,000 *Community was successful! Coin Crazy! Collect from: Possum, Dung Beetle, Vulture, Sneaky, Stag, Pink Ostrich, Raccoon, Fox, Spinosaurus, Green Dimetrodon. Dates: August 19-25, 2014 Personal Prize: Parasaurolophus *Awarded at: 1,000,000 **at 25,000, you get 1,005,000 , **at 75,000, you get 5 , **at 250,000, you get a Mailbox, **at 600,000, you get a Fire Statue. **Note: For these income-based events, the amounts needed to reach each prize depends on your level. First numbers given are for players at level 83. Community Prize: Buck *Awarded at: 150,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Kung Fu Community! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Dates: August 11-17, 2014 Personal Prize: Spiky Fish *Awarded at 1,500,000 **at 80,000 you get 990,000 at level 82 **at 200,000 you get 5 **at 400,000 you get Snow Fort **at 900,000 you get Carnivorous Flower Community Prize: Jade Scrat Statue *Awarded at 500,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Kung Fu Crazy! "Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat!" Dates: August 5-11, 2014 Personal Prize: Hammerhead Shark *Awarded at: 2,000 piranhas hit **at 100 hit, you get 765,000 ***you get 990,000 at level 82 **at 300 hit, you get 5 **at 700 hit, you get Pirate's Lair **at 1,300 hit, you get Buck Community Prize: Pirate Flag *Awarded at 150,000,000 total pirahnas hit *Community was successful! Community Coins! Collect from: Aardvark, Possum, Dung Beetle, Red Ostrich, Ermine, Green Sloth, Gazelle, Bonycap, Skunk, Iguanodon, Seagull, Sea Elephant, Ankylosaurus, Raptorex, Guanlong, Weasel, Steggy, Brown Mammoth, Gravelbeast, Polar Bear, Flying Dino, Shark, Velociraptor, Orange Archaeopteryx, Quetzal, Cacops, Wolverine. Dates: July 29 - August 5, 2014 Personal Prize: Seal *Awarded at: 21,000,000 **at 60,000, you get 10,000 , **at 2,000,000, you get 5 , **at 4,000,000, you get an Ice Eagle. **at 10,000,000, you get a Rudy. **Note: For these income-based events, the amounts needed to reach each prize depends on your level. First numbers given are for players at levels 68-85. Community Prize: Column of Success *Awarded at: 200,000,000,000 . *Community was successful! Kung Fu Community! "Hit as many piranhas as you can in Kung Fu Scrat!" Dates: July 23-27, 2014 Personal Prize: Turkey (or 29 for players who already had a complete turkey family). *Awarded at: 600 piranhas hit **at 30 hit, you get 960,000 , **at 100 hit, you get 5 , **at 180 hit, you get Bead Trees, **at 300 hit, you get a Slippery Slide. Community Prize: Rock Scrat *Awarded at 175,000,000 total pirahnas hit *Community was successful! Fun Love! Collect from: Possum, Vulture, Stag, Hippophant, Red Ostrich, Green Sloth, Grizzly Bear, Skunk, Elk, Hare, Polar Bear, Chipmunk, Raccoon, Fox. Dates: July 15-20, 2014 Personal Prize: Fox of Love *Awarded at: 2,000,000 **at 10,000, you get 10,000 , **at 100,000, you get 5 , **at 300,000, you get a Campfire. **at 750,000, you get a Vineyard. **Note: For these income-based events, the amounts needed to reach each prize depends on your level. First numbers given are for players at levels 68-80. *Note: players who already had a complete Fox of Love family received 165 instead. Community Prize: Cherry Tree *Awarded at 100,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Community Coins! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Dates: June 5 - June 11, 2014 Personal Prize: Basket Dodo *Awarded at: 32,000,000 **42,000,000 at level 73 **55,000,000 at levels 76-80 *at 10,000, you get 10,000 , *at 4,500,000, you get 5 **6,000,000 at level 73 **8,000,000 at levels 76-80 *at 9,000,000 you get Mailbox **12,000,000 at level 73 **16,000,000 at levels 76-80 *at 18,000,000 you get Maze **24,000,000 at level 73 **32,000,000 at level 76-80 *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The numbers here have been provided by player at level 69. Community Prize: Bronze Scrat Statue *Awarded at: 500,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Kung Fu Crazy! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Dates: June 1 - June 4, 2014 Personal Prize: Cuddle Bear *Awarded at 1,250,000 *at 10,000 you get 690,000 *at 80,000 you get 5 *at 200,000 you get Bird Bath *at 600,000 you get Sand Manny Community Prize: Cherry Tree *Awarded at 30,000,000,000 *Community was successful! (though many players reported never receiving the Cherry Tree). Coin Crazy! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Dates: May 28 - May 31, 2014 Personal Prize: Springtime Raccoon *Awarded at: 9,600,000 **5,400,000 at level 54 **12,000,000 at level 72 *at 10,000, you get 10,000 *at 1,200,000, you get 5 **675,000 at level 54 ** 1,500,000 at level 72 *at 3,000,000 you get an Iceball Pool **1,600,000 at level 54 ** 3,750,000 at level 72 *at 5,400,000, you get a Small Spring. **3,000,000 at level 54 ** 6,750,000 at level 72 *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The numbers here have been provided by player at level 68 Community Prize: Grass Mammoth *Awarded at: 300,000,000,000 Community Coins! Collect from the following animals: Possum, Vulture, Stag, Hippophant, Diving Bird, Komodo, Horse, Quetzal, Spinosaurus, Flying Dino, Velociraptor Dates: May 22 - May 26, 2014 Personal Prize: Chipper Chipmunk *Awarded at: 800,000 *at 1,000, you get 10,000 , *at 100,000, you get 5 , *at 200,000, you get a Fishing Hole *at 400,000 you get a Geyser. *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The numbers here have been provided by players at level 58-71. Community Prize: Jade Scrat Statue *Awarded at: 20,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Spring Into Action! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Dates: May 20 - May 21, 2014 Personal Prize: Holiday Iguanodon *Awarded at: 1,200,000 points **at 10,000, you get 10,000 , **at 60,000, you get 5 , **at 150,000, you get a Sunflowers. **at 400,000, you get a Snow Fort. Community Prize: Lollipops *Awarded at: 15,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Creature Collection! Collect from the following animals: Mammoth, Possum, Dung Beetle, Vulture, Hippophant, Hedgehog, Red Ostrich, Raccoon, Fox, Pink Ostrich, Flying Dino, Velociraptor Dates: May 16 - May 19, 2014 Personal Prize: Love Buzzard *Awarded at: 1,500,000 *at 1,000, you get 10,000 , **You get 900,000 at level 76 *at 50,000, you get 5 , *at 150,000, you get an Ice Eagle *at 500,000 you get a Beach Resort. *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The numbers here have been provided by players at level 66-70. Community Prize: Scrat Fountain *Awarded at: 50,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Mother's day Madness! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Dates: May 11 - May 14, 2014 Personal Prize: Snowy Fox *Awarded at: 24,000,000 **9,600,000 at level 48 **18,000,000 at level 63 **60,000,000 at level 78 *at 10,000, you get 10,000 , **You get 750,000 at level 66 **You get 900,000 at level 76 *at 4,000,000, you get 5 , **1,600,000 at level 48 **3,000,000 at level 63 **10,000,000 at level 76 *at 6,000,000, you get an Ice Heart **2,400,000 at level 48 **4,500,000 at level 63 *at 12,000,000, you get a Love Nest. **4,800,000 at level 48 **9,000,000 at level 63 **30,000,000 at level 78 *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The numbers here have been provided by player at level 66 Community Prize: Stone Heart *Awarded at: 350,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Midweek Madness! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Dates: May 5 - May 9, 2014 Personal Prize: Spider *Awarded at: 1,500,000 points **at 10,000, you get 10,000 , ***You get 750,000 at level 66 **at 80,000, you get 5 , **at 160,000, you get a Campfire. **at 400,000, you get an Iceball Pool. *WARNING: a player who already had the Spider reported that she did not receive an additional family member (or a second family) when she won the personal prize. Community Prize: Giant Spider Web *Awarded at: 35,000,000,000 *Community was successful - enough points were collected around May 7th. Labor Day Labors! Collect from the following animals: Vulture, Sneaky, Stag, Hippophant, Hedgehog, Aardvark, Green Bird, Orange Aardvark, Raccoon, Fox, Metri, Green Dimetrodon, and Spinosaurus. Dates: April 30 - May 3, 2014 Personal Prize: Patagosaurus *Awarded at: 2,000,000 **750,000 at level 30 **1,250,000 at levels 37 and 60 *at 1,000, you get 750,000 *at 100,000 you get 5 **75,000 at level 60 *at 300,000 you get Water Fountain *at 600,000, you get Pirate's Lair **200,000 at level 30 *Note: For these income-based events, the amounts seem to vary by level. The main numbers here have been provided by players at level 65-80. Any reported differences are noted. Community Prize: Flower Statue *Awarded at: 10,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Kung Fu Community! "Play Kung Fu Scrat and add to your overall score each time you play!" Dates: April 7 - April 13, 2014 Personal Prize: Tiger *Awarded at: 1,500,000 points **at 20,000, you get 10,000 , **at 150,000, you get 5 , **at 300,000, you get a Wooden Diving Pool. **at 550,000, you get a Rock Scrat. Community Prize: Carnivorous Flower *Awarded at: 50,000,000,000 *Community was successful! Awesome Anniversary! "Collect coins from all animal families to win great prizes!" Dates: March 31 - April 6, 2014 Personal Prize: Par-T-Rex *Awarded at: 21,000,000 (17,500,000 for Android) **at 60,000 (50,000 for Android), you get 10,000 , **at 4,500,000 (3,750,000 for Android), you get 10 , **at 9,000,000 (7,500,000 for Android), you get a Fishing Hole. **at 15,000,000 (12,500,000 for Android), you get a Fire Statue. *Note: the amounts may vary based on level, but we did not collect enough data to be sure. The above iOS amounts were from a level 64 player, android from a level 61. One level 61 android player reported having the iOS amounts in their game. A level 74 player (platform unknown) reported 7,500,000 for the second prize and 15,000,000 for the third. Community Prize: Fireworks *Awarded at: 500,000,000,000 *Community was successful. Was awarded around April 5-6